The trainer from the abyss
by Octopie21
Summary: After the Indigou leauge Ash and friends are sent on a mission to the Cerulean caves on behalf of professor Oak. On that mission Ash dissapears into the darkest pits of the cave loosing all his pokemon besides his trusty pikachu. Follow our hero as he tries to survive the most dangerous place in all of Kanto. Op Ash.
1. Chapter1

**After loosing most of my inspiration and will to write crimson (hopefully it will return) I decided to make this. Considering I have no real plan where this will lead, have very little writing experience and loosely based the setup of this story on an manga I recently started reading this fic will likely end up catastrophic. But like some smart person probably said "if you want something you have to at least try," or something like that, you people hopefully still get the point. Now for you people who actually reads these authors notes here comes some things you should probably know about the story. **

**This story takes place right after the events of the Indigo league. Everything up to this point is canon except that they have actually aged. Gonna go with what game theory has stated and say that Ash is twelve at this point (go check if you want the guy makes some pretty convincing arguments). This story is rated M for gore, language and maybe sexual content. Actually haven't thought of a pairing for this story at all or even if it should be one. **

**Here are some spoilers that I think some people would find important to know before reading this but is not necessary to know since everything here will happen eventually. Don't read further if you truly want to have a surprise, seriously no more reading the bold text if you want to avoid spoilers. Ok you seem to understand then let the spoilers begin. Ash will have a darker personality, pikachu will be a raichu, pokemon will be killed and Ash and his new team of completely non canonical pokemon will be pretty overpowered. You have been warned.**

The gang of 4 were in a dangerous situation. Ash, Misty, Brock and Gary were currently in the Cerulean caves running for their lives. Why they were there and why Gary was with them both had a good reason. After the league ended professor Oak asked the 4 of them to analyze the behavior of the geodudes in the cave. Pokemon in general were quite different in the Cerulean cave than the rest of Kanto so they were an interesting subject to study. Oak was supposed to send a professional research team but they couldn't come so Oak decided that since the geodudes were among the weaker pokémon in cerulean cave and they lived near the entrance and both Ash and Gary both had 8 badges and placed good in the league they could handle it. And he was right, the few aggressive geodudes they encountered was taken out with some degree of ease. That said they were much tougher than expected of some geodudes. It took about 2-4 of their pokemons more powerful attacks to take them down. One even managed to keep going after two water guns from Misty's starmie. The Cerulean cave pokemon truly weren't a joke, there were rumors that the pokemon in the deepest parts of the cave were as strong as the league champions pokemon. Although no one have survived more than nine floors down.

What they did not plan though was a rhydon that likes to feast on the geodudes choose to hunt the same day they were there. The four where frozen in fear and morbid fascination as they watched how the rhydon ate its prey. The drill pokemon simply grabbed the geodudes between its huge hands and ripped it in half without visible effort. The scary thing was the look on the geodudes face, the moment it was grabbed it looked like it had completely given up all hope of surviving like it was already dead. The rhydon then devoured the fleshy insides of the rock like pokemon before it noticed the new people in the cave. The rhydon had a look of curiosity on his face as he observed the young people. That was until Gary had the genius idea that the ground type would make a great addition to his team.

Gary sent out his blastoise and ordered an hydro pump. But even with the 4X efficiency and the perfect hit to the face the rhydon looked like someone had shot him with a water gun (the toy not the move). Unfortunately for blastoise the rhydon still understood that it was being attacked and decided to retaliate with a rock blast. Each of the four rocks launched was far to fast for the hulking blastoise to dodge and each hit was devastating. The first one hit his left arm and broke it, the second and third hit his shell making huge cracks in it and the fourth hit his head knocking him out completely. The water type never stood a chance.

The four of them now decided to do what they should have done the moment the rhydon appeared, run for their lives.

They ran as fast as they could, luckily rhydon weren't known for their high speed so they were slowly gaining a lead. That was until Gary tripped on a rock and fell on the floor. Because of his stress and the uneven moist floor he continued to loose balance whenever he tried getting up. If not for the life and death situation it would look hilarious.

The one who helped him up was none other than his rival, Ash Ketchum. Giving the brown haired boy a hand and helping him up they then continued to run. The two then felt relief when they saw the stone bridge that was close to the exit. The pair of trainers saw how Misty and Brock managed to run out of the exit and picked up their pace.

Halfway over the bridge the rhydon appeared and because it had to run it was now instead of slightly offended completely furious. It stomped on the ground hard making the entire bridge shake which lead Ash to loose his balance and nearly fall of the bridge.

Luckily the black haired boy managed to hold on to the edge of the bridge although the piece of bridge he held on to looked like it was about to crumble at any time. Pikachu who fell of his trainers shoulder earlier and landed safely on the bridge now tried to pull up the much larger being with little success. As Ash struggled Pikachu turned to Gary making noises that most could understand as, "don't just stand there, help him."

Gary who was at the end of the bridge looked between Ash and the exit. No matter how much they annoyed each other Gary still considered Ash a friend but he was beyond scared of the rhydon. Ever since day one his squirtle who later became a blastoise has had his back, the water type might not have won all its fights but he have always been the mvp of most if not all battles Gary have fought. To see his trusted partner and friend so easily and brutally beaten was unthinkable in the young Oaks eyes.

That was until he saw Ash's eyes. They were filled with fear but they were also determined to survive. Gary decided to help but it was already to late the rhydon was standing right above Ash ready to stomp again.

Understanding what was about to happen Ash made one last unselfish act and threw his belt with his pokeballs over to Gary. Gary who somehow caught them looked at them before looking at Ash who had a look that said, "make sure that they are safe for me, ok."

Then the rhydon stomped down on the bridge making Ash fall into the abyss and Pikachu jumped right after. Gary who saw the entire thing ran away in shame with Ash's pokemon safely in his grasp.

_Unknown amount of time later. Deep within the cerulean cave._

Ash woke up drenched in water and sore all over his body. Everything was dark and his vision was blurry. Ash had no idea how he got to where he was, that was until his memories returned to him. He remembered the rhydon, the bridge and a part of the fall. But after that everything was black. He seems to be at the edge of an underground lake, he didn't even know these existed down here.

The cave was lightened up by glowing green rocks in the walls, not a perfect light but good enough to see around. The lake in the cave was about the size of an average swimming pool but it looked much deeper and if one would look closely there are tunnels underwater that lead to different lakes all around the cave. There were also a few berries in many different colors growing around the area being the final touch in making the cave look like a place from a fantasy world.

Even though it was a beautiful sight Ash didn't have the time to admire it because he saw pikachu's unconcious (he hoped) body floating on the water. And without hesitation Ash swam out to save his trusted companion.

After getting the mouse pokemon back to land he checked for breathing and luckily the pikachu was still very much alive. It was then Ash decided to take the time to look around the area. One of the first things he discovered was that the green rocks that gave out light had small thunderbolt patterns on them and were actually thunder stones. Very big thunder stones at that, the smallest one he could see was about two times the size normally found in stores. There was also a huge one on the roof of the cave, easily more than 10 times the size of a normal one. "Got to be careful no to let pikachu touch the walls," Ash said to himself.

He then realized all the berries growing there and remembered their healing properties. He picked some he thought looked useful for healing and then fed them to Pikachu. The electric type immediately looked better.

After Ash shared what he knew about the cave (which admittedly wasn't much) they decided to plan for how to get out. Their first plan was to use pikachu's sensitive nose to find their way out but they were to deep for the mouse to get any good smell of the outside. Their second plan was to walk around randomly until they discovered a way out. Without any better option that was what they had to settle for.

"Well then that settles it," Ash said with exitement before screaming out loud, "let's go cave exploring."

That was a dumb decision since the the yell woke up a magicarp sleeping in the lake, the sudden wake up scared it enough to trigger evolution and it became a very angry gyarados. The water serpent swam up to the surface to see who dared disturb it and found a pikachu and some unknown creature. Whatever it was the gyarados was to angry to care. It let out a loud roar and to it's great satisfaction it's two victims were terrified.

Pikachu didn't know how to process this situation, one moment him and his human were about to go on a new grand adventure and in the next they ever attacked by a terrifying beast. This was far from an ideal situation. Pikachu then heard Ash yell out, "use thunderbolt."

Without any better alternatives pikachu threw everything he had into the attack but to his great dismay it seemed to be more annoying than harmful. The gyarados then let out an enraged roar before doing what was nearly unheard of for a pokemon, it attacked a trainer.

Ash was barely able to dodge the bite attack that came his way by rolling to the side and hurt his shoulder on a sharp rock. The gyarados flew past him and hurt its head on the cave wall. Ash though for a moment that he was safe and took a deep breath of relief. During that time a blue tail had encircled Ash and now he was completely surrounded by the gyarados.

The gyarados recovered quickly from hitting its head and was now staring Ash in the face. Ash could barely register the electricity running along its long body and then saw that Pikachu kept on using thunderbolt after thunderbolt against gyarados, but the effect was still just barely an annoyance.

The atrocious pokemon opened its mouth to let out a roar. It still had some rocks in its mouth from accidentally biting the cave wall and they flew out with a dangerous amount of force. One of the rock cut his right cheek drawing blood and another pierced his left eye. Ash let out a shout in pain as he fell down on his but looking at the water type pokemon in fear. Ash's life flashed before his eye as he felt gyarados teeth slowly approach him.

But before it could fully bite his head of its body was once again covered in lightning. But this time instead of a few small arcs of lightning it's entire body was covered and it let out a roar of pain. It survived the attack but looked like it was badly burnt and paralyzed. The gyarados quickly fled into the lake where it swam deep down and disappeared.

Ash looked around in a daze. He was slightly unsure if he actually survived or not. He slowly looked up to see the big thunder stone missing, he looked ahead of himself slightly to the left to see the large hole left after the gyarados attack and then looked to his right where pikachu were supposed to be. But pikachu weren't there, instead standing there, covered head to toe in powerful lightning stood a raichu.

**So this is my new story, like it, hate it, don't care? Let me know your opinion on this in the reviews. If you have any questions or suggestions about this story please don't hesitate to ask in the reviews and I will answer to the best of my ability. **

**Constructive criticism is greatly apriciated but please no flames, unless you got some really great burn because it would just be fun to read.**

**Anyway as I have said I don't have much of an idea of how what to do with this story. Currently my plan looks like this:**

**1: Ash looks for a way out of the cave.**

**2: Ash is becoming an owerpowered badass while trying to get out.**

**3: Ash builds a team while in the cave.**

**4: Ash gets out of the cave and show of his badassness to the world. **

**As you all can see my plan is not that detailed so some suggestions is more than appreciated. **

**Hope this was something you liked and that I will be able to get more out in the future.**

**-Octopie21 **


	2. Chapter2

**Welcome back you beautiful people who apparently liked my story enough to read a second chapter. Hope you will enjoy chapter 2. **

**Btw I forgot to say this last time but I do not own Pokemon.**

Cerulean cave. Unknown time.

Ash had after the gyarados attack fainted from the adrenaline from the two in a row near death experiences and the pain from loosing an eye. Pikachu who was now a raichu had during that time taken the unconscious boy to a corner where he would be a little bit hidden. Raichu had removed the rock from the boys eye and had fed him as many healthy looking berries as possible. It looked like the bleeding stopped and Ash would live but he would never get to use his left eye ever again.

After some time Ash woke up groaning. He looked around seeing the same cave where he woke up last time. As his vision cleared he noticed that something was off. Ash touched his face and felt his left eye, or lack there of. Memories of how it happened rushed back to him and the boy looked around the cave.

Ash first felt panic when he saw a raichu sleeping next to him but it only took a few seconds for him to notice some familiarities. The way the raichu hugged his own tail, the goofy sleeping face indicating a good dream, the adorable way it said chu-chu-chu while breathing out. Those were all common sleeping traits that Pikachu had and Ash might not be the sharpest tool in the shed but even he could understand what happened.

Ash scratched Raichu behind his ear and the pokemons leg kicked the air like he had done before evolution. Raichus peaceful smile became even brighter.

Ash looked at the pokemon and felt extreme guilt, Pikachu wished to never evolve. It wasn't that Pikachu held resentment towards raichus or something, it was simply to prove a point. Pikachu wanted to become a living example that evolution wasn't everything, that any pokemon could become strong without having to become something they might not want to become. And now Pikachu was forced to evolve in order to save Ash's life, all because Ash was loud and reckless thus drawing the gyarados attention.

Ash was brought out of his thoughts by Raichu waking up. The larger mouse pokemon yawned and looked around. Raichu then saw Ash looking down at him and felt relieved seeing his friend safe.

"All right Pikachu..." Ash didn't get any further with that sentence as he got a weak slap against his face from Raichu. "Sorry, Raichu. Let's not let something like a gyarados ruin our mood. Let's escape this cave," Ash said with his usual excitement. Raichu quickly responded with a happy "chu".

As the two came close to the only (above water) tunnel they could see something happened to Ash. What used to be Ash's left eye suddenly stung painfully and the 12 year old froze up.

'Should I really just be running into the unknown like this? Last time I tried it down here I lost my eye and Pikachu got forced to evolve, both of us could have easily died. This place is more dangerous than any place I have ever been before,' those were some of the thoughts going through Ash's head.

"Wait," Ash called out and Raichu instantly stopped. "Maybe we should make some preparations before going out there,"

Raichu who was confused by his trainers statement tilted his head slightly. Ash who saw that decided to share his earlier thoughts.

"I don't think we should approach this like we do our normal adventures. We tried that earlier and I don't think I need to remind you how that went," Ash said with one hand over his former eye.

Raichu now understanding what Ash meant solemnly nodded. To that Ash responded, "glad you agree, buddy."

Ash then took of his backpack to check what he had in it. He had the bad habit of putting random objects there and forgetting he did that, now he hope he could find something useful.

After checking through his bag Ash had sorted things he found necessary and discarded the unnecessary. Things like extra clothes, his now broken pokedex, his tent and a rubber ball were discarded as they took up space. Food, sleeping bag, a flashlight and a pocket knife were some of the things he kept.

One thing he had trouble deciding on was some empty notebooks his mother had given him on the beginning of his journey. She said he was supposed to be use them to, "write down all the new and exiting things he discovered." Of course Ash being Ash forgot about those nearly right after they were put in his backpack and they have been laying there since then. On one hand he hated books in general but he though that maybe writing down the things he sees and mapping down the cave might be an advantage in case it took longer to find the exit than expected. He in the end decided to keep them and a pen.

"Ok Pi... Raichu let's get as many berries as possible and then try and find a safe way home," Ash said to his starter who wholeheartedly agreed.

The two then proceeded to pick as many berries as possible to put in the backpack for future use. It was then Ash noticed another preparation they should make, it was when Raichu was carrying some berries he walked on a rock and lost his balance. That might not seem like to much of an issue but Ash knew that Raichu would never trip like that before his evolution, that made the raven haired boy understand that with the new power came a less flexible and balanced body. That made Ash decide on another thing to do before searching for an exit.

"We should probably take some time to train before going out there," Ash said after the backpack was filled with berries. Raichu now looked at Ash and waited for his explanation.

"You might be much stronger but you are not used to this bigger body yet," Ash explained to the large mouse. "We should do some exercises so that you can move like you used to," Ash continued to his first pokemon who nodded to Ash's words.

_Ash's log:1_

_I will start this of which saying that I have no idea how to write these things. Now Pikach have just evolved and we are going to train not only for him to not trip anymore but to also stand a chance against these really powerful pokemon that live down here._

_Ash's log:2_

_Raichu have just started his training and it is going well. He has become a bit clumsy but super mega powerful. Maybe it is because he evolved with such a big thunder stone. I wish professor Oak was here, he would probably know the answer to that. I think it might have been a week since we got here but I am not completely sure. _

_Ash's log:5_

_I have completely given up on guessing how long I have been down here. Raichu have been getting much stronger after this training. Through some spying we have discovered some zubats living near by. We are going to have to try out Raichu's fighting ability on them. We also need to start moving soon, the berries that are growing here are starting to run out. On a lighter note I now feel used to only having one eye. Raichu just told me that this was the first time in these notes I mentioned my lack of my left eye. After waking up here me and Raichu got into an epic battle against a gyarados where I unfortunately lost my eye and Raichu was forced to evolve. Anyway I hope I will live to write how this upcoming battle went._

_Ash's log:6_

_That battle went great. We managed to find three zubats that were on their own and we made some noice that lured them over and we started to battle. It only took one thunderbolt on each one to take them down. On another note one managed to bite Raichu but that zubat strangely enough got paralyzed, that could be a useful weapon in the future._

_Ash's log:9_

The berries are all out and I only have a few left in my bag. Raichu have suggested to me to maybe kill and eat some of the pokemon down here. At first I dismissed the idea but the idea starts to sound more and more good. They all try to eat me, why can't I eat them back. I really hope I don't have to go so far though.

**This is where this chapter ends. Maybe a bit short but I think it's important to establish where this story is heading. Now I have yet to fully decide on which pokemon Ash will get but I have set up some guidelines I will definitely follow when making my decision and taking in suggestions.**

**1: I won't have any of the same pokemon.**

**2: I would prefer the team to have type variety, one or two with the same type is ok but I'd prefer if they at least had different secondary typings.**

**3: I would prefer at least one water type, it would be very useful in the cave.**

**4: Ash's team will be fully evolved before exiting the cave. **

**Now I will make it easy and list every pokemon you can get in the cave from any game, these are the ones I will use. (I only write the final evolutions to make it easier for me, Ash can meet them in unevolved forms and then evolve them.)**

**Crobat**

**Golem**

**Lickilicky**

**Rhyperior**

**Golduck **

**Ditto**

**Snorlax**

**Gyarados **

**Poliwrath**

**Politoad **

**Blissey **

**Parasect **

**Persian**

**Primeape **

**Machamp**

**Magnezone **

**Electrode**

**Wobbuffet**

**Hariyama **

**Absol**

**Chimecho **

**Bronzong **

**Seaking **

**Alakazam **

**Slowbro **

**Slowking**

**Arbok **

**Sandslash**

**Venomoth **

**Dodrio **

**Hypno**

**Vileplume**

**Bellosom **

**Victreebel **

**Kingler **

**Kingdra **

**Marowak**

**Wigglytuff**

**Damn that was a long list. **

**Now if anyone has a suggestion, complaint, questing or just want to say anything please leave a review and I will pm you back.**

**-Octopie21 **


	3. Chapter3

**Welcome back for the third chapter. Hope you'll enjoy. I don't own pokemon.**

_Ash's log:11_

_I have come to a decision. Me and Raichu needs to live and if we have to kill a pokemon to eat then so be it. Otherwise Raichu's abilities have grown ridiculously and I can now confirm that pokemon that make contact with him have a chance to get paralyzed. We are __currently trying to make it happen on command rather then chance. _

**Cerulean cave: Unknown time**

Ash and Raichu were currently looking for food. It would be great if they could find a new source of berries but that would almost be to optimistic to hope for. They had steeled themselves and were now ready to make the first kill of their lives. Or so they hoped.

They had during their time down in the cave more or less memorized the area near them and Ash had tried to make a map but abandoned that project when it looked horrible.

The two had a couple of times now tried to fight the weaker pokemon around and have come out with more and more success each time. They had learned that battle down there was vastly different from up there. First of most pokemon went for Ash after learning he was the leader of their duo. Secondly pokemon didn't follow any rules in battle like taking turns or 1 v 1 and sometimes the pokemon didn't even use any moves but just punched or bit their opponent normally. Luckily what Ash lacked in brains he made up for with instinct and a talent for battle and therefore adapting to this new way of battle was quite easy for him. Actually he had even started to enjoy this much wilder form of battle.

While looking for their first prey Raichu heard a scream which earned his curiosity. He started running with Ash following right behind. There they saw four zubat and a golbat who were cornering a chansey. The two immediately hid behind a large rock in the cave opening they were in.

"Ok they seem distracted by that chansey. Use the strongest thunder you can manage. Aim for the golbat first," Ash whispered to his partner.

Raichu did just that and the golbat and a nearby zubat went down instantly from the powerful attack. That left the remaining three zubats to try and defend themselves.

Raichu sent out several thunderbolts against the bats but unfortunately only two got hit. The third managed to quickly move in on Raichu and bite his neck injection its poison. Raichu angered by the pain wrapped his tail around the zubats neck and through the long limb released tremendous amounts of electricity.

The zubat fell to the ground just like its comrades, but what differed it from the others was its state. The zubats and golbat laid there unconscious and spasmed on the ground. The zubat who bit Raichu was just lying there, unmoving, smoking, dead.

Raichu though he was ready to kill, he should have known it was impossible to be ready. He was raised to only use his strength to chase away predators and he grew up on berries. This was the first time the mouse had ever killed and he had a bad feeling this wouldn't be the last. Without noticing it, tears started to roll down his cheeks.

Ash saw the look on Raichu's face and could almost feel his partners inner turmoil. Ash's had planned to let Raichu who was the stronger one of them handle the burden of killing their pray. He now understood that it was just him being a coward that would let his partner dirty his hands because he himself didn't have the guts to do so. But seeing the despair in his best friend Ash made a decision.

Ash took out his pocket knife that was conveniently stored in, you guessed it, his pocket and went to one of the unconscious zubats. He grabbed the small pokemon with one hand and raised his blade.

He wanted to close his eyes, too look away but he couldn't. Ash wanted many things right now, he wanted to play in the fields of Pallet town with Raichu, he wanted to go on more adventures with Brock and Misty, he wanted to tell Professor Oak about all the cool things he has seen in the cave, he wanted to bicker with Gary, he wanted to train with his team. Most of all Ash wanted his mother, he wanted to hug her and tell her he was alright, he wanted her to worry about his eye till he got embarrassed by being treated like a child, he wanted her to scold him for not being careful, and to later get tucked in his bed and then wake up to her home cooked meals. But to get those things he needed to survive, to survive he needed to eat and to eat he had to kill. Ash was a naturally naive boy but he was not naive enough to believe this was the last time he would kill in this cave. Because of that he needed to look at his victim, he needed to know that it was him, with his own hands that ended that life. He didn't want to do it but he knew he needed to. He had to somehow get used to ending other lives.

With pained eyes he looked straight at the paralyzed zubat, took a deep breath and with all his might he plunged the knife into its throat. The knife went through and when he took it out blood flew out like a fountain. Luckily it did not hit Ash's face but some got on his shirt and most of it on his hands.

Raichu looked at the scene in amazement. Ash who was not only against killing like Raichu but also strongly loved all pokemon without exception had just killed one. Raichu felt heavy guilty, because while it wasn't said it was a silent agreement that Raichu was supposed to do the killing. Now because of Raichu's inability to do so his trainer had to do it himself.

Raichu then made up his mind and was about to walk over to help his friend but then fell flat on his face. The zubats poison had during by now spread through his body and was causing great damage to him.

Ash who had just ended the golbat looked over and saw the pain his friend was in.

The one eyed boy instantly dropped what he was doing and went over to Raichu. It was then he saw the purple on Raichu's skin indicating poisoning.

Without hesitation Ash took out all the remaining berries and shoved them into Raichu's mouth. Luckily the pokemon still had enough power to chew. But that was where their luck ended as none of the berries seemed to have any effect.

Ash didn't know what to do, he had no knowledge on how to help with poison beside berries and potions. Both of which he currently lacked. He did the only thing he could think of and hugged his partner and hoped for some higher power to help.

Now there have been a few people worshipping chanseys in the past but most people would not go as far as to call the species a higher power. But it was a chansey that decided to intervene with Raichu's supposed demise. The pink colored pokemon took out the egg from her front pouch, cracked it and then by hand fed Raichu it piece by piece.

Quickly Raichu started looking better and healthier until he was in perfect condition. Chansey eggs truly are a miracle. Ash was at first confused on why a chansey was there but then remembered that it was the one being attacked earlier.

Raichu stood up and stretched his body after getting healed up. He turned to the pokemon that saved his life and sent words of thanks. The chansey simply smiled and said that it was no problem.

Ash didn't need to understand the pokemon language to understand the exchange in front of him. Ash was happy not only that Raichu survived but that the chansey saving his friend was his first ever proof that the Cerulean caves were not only kill or be killed.

_Ash's log:12_

_We did it. Somehow me and Raichu managed to end a life. 5 actually. 4 zubats and one golbat. During the battle Raichu managed to take down all except one zubat that poisoned him, that one was Raichu's first kill. I took the golbat and two zubats and then Raichu took the last after recovering from the poison. He recovered with help from a chansey we saved. Now we will hopefully have some food for the near future._

_Ash's log:13_

_We accidentally burned the first two zubats when trying to cook. Luckily we learned on the third one. We used some berry wines on the ground for fire fuel. They burn much longer than one would expect. Also I have noticed that the chansey from earlier has been spying on us from the cave entrance. I will attempt to make contact. _

_Ash's log:14_

_The chansey seems nice and not hostile. Unfortunately it doesn't seem to understand me like most pokemon I've met. Maybe because most pokemon down here have never met a human and therefore don't know how to interact with them. Luckily Raichu seems able to communicate with her. She also seems able to somewhat understand what the message I want to convey. She seems like she feels safe around Raichu for some reason, probably because he saved her life. Also tried to cook the golbat, we undercooked it at first. It apparently takes a lot more time to cook a golbat than a zubat._

_Ash's log:20_

_After all the interactions with the chansey I can now safely say that she is a part of my team. It's weird considering I had not planned to make a new team down here but Chansey seems to willingly stick around. This is making me think of how my team is doing back home, hope they're okay. Now my biggest question would be why Chansey had started trusting Raichu in the first place, she has shown herself to be ruthless when needed. Like when she broke the neecks of that magikarp, I have already written about this incident so I will not go into detail about it._

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Also happy new year to everyone who reads this on the day I released this chapter. Anyway I hope I managed to make it somewhat emotional and not just a cringe fest of despair. Please leave suggestions, questions and critique if you have any at all and I will respond. **

**Chansey has joined the team and the other pokemons voted so far are.**

**Absol 2**

**Rhyperior 3**

**Gyarados 2 (one review specifically wanted the one from chapter 1)**

**Alakazam 3**

**Machamp 1**

**Kingdra 1**

**Wigglytuff 1**

**Hariyama 1**

**Arbok 1**

**Marowak 1**

**That's all for now folks.**

**-Octopie21 **


	4. Chapter4

**Welcome back dear readers. Hope this chapter will be to your enjoyment.**

_Ash's log:27_

_Me, Raichu and Chansey have now explored almost every part of this cave level and we have yet to find a way up. The only room we have yet to properly explore is a resting spot for gravelers. Not a good idea to disturb. The three of us have come to the decision to go further down to check for another way up. _

The trio were now walking in the tunnel that would take them further down. Raichu who was the strongest amongst them was walking first while Chansey and Ash walked next to each other.

Chansey was at first not sure about this being called a human. He was weak, careless, easily distracted and had no idea how things worked in the caves.

Chansey then learned why he was useful, his strategic mind. He was great at looking at things in ways she could only dream of and get out of situations where she would have already given up hope. He was also good at teaching her and Raichu attacks to use in battle. He had for example taught her to use some sort of energy from her hands that healed whoever it hit, it was apparently called "heal pulse".

He was also able to teach her the importance of "teamwork" by showing off how him and Raichu worked great together.

Another good quality in this human was that he was supportive. Even though she couldn't properly understand what he was saying she could understand that he was cheering her up when she had a hard time and it helped her to perform her very best. He could also use his hands to "pet" her which felt great.

Concerning the criticism she had given him earlier was also starting to fade away since he is becoming increasingly focused and careful and is starting to learn more about the caves. The only thing left was his weakness and considering everything else it is not even a concern of her anymore.

Raichu had also told her about the world outside the caves and it sounded like a paradise. Edible plants as long as the eyes could see, warmth and light from above, fresh air and best of all fighting was a choice and not a necessity. All in all it was a place she really wanted to live in and by following this human she would get the chance to leave this rocky prison. She definitely felt it was the correct choice to join this human.

The three of them kept walking down the wide underground path somewhat casually. Except for the gravelers there was no pokemon on this level that could beat Raichu in a 1v1 and with Chansey's help Raichu have even won a 8v1 against a group of gloom. They felt sure of themselves.

The only thing that could go wrong would be if a graveler decided to attack them. And as Murphy's law dictates, if something can go wrong it will go wrong.

The three turned around as they heard heavy footsteps coming towards them. There in all it's rocky glory stood a hungry looking graveler who apparently seemed very interested in Raichu. Thinking about it it made sense since ground types are natural predators of electric types it would definitely see Raichu as a treat.

Ash before falling into the caves would have likely taken the gravelers approach as a challenge and happily fought back in a fair 1v1. Luckily for current Ash he had mostly changed that mentality, now he would only fight if he felt he had a good chance of winning, which he in this case doesn't. So he made the sensible choice to run as fast as he can with Chansey.

Raichu would stay behind and stop the gravelers approach while the other two ran away. It might seem like a cruel idea but Ash had figured out a good way to temporarily stop gravelers. Those walking rocks sure hit hard but only if the managed to work up a good momentum so if Raichu kept using slam on it the graveler would never be able start that momentum. Unfortunately the slams would barely do any damage so it would be a standstill where graveler would likely be able to win since Raichu would soon get to tired to effectively keep it in place. So while Raichu kept slamming graveler into a wall the other two ran away.

Unfortunately this graveler seemed to be a bit smarter than the other they have encountered as it decided to use earthquake which threw Raichu backwards and gave graveler enough space to start.

The cave tunnel they were in had quite a lot of space which led to graveler being able to build up a good momentum. It began with rolling away from its opponents since that would give it a better chance at getting some good speed. Then it started moving towards Raichu who had just managed to stand up after that earthquake.

As graveler was about to hit Raichu the orange mouse jumped up in the air and managed to avoid the rollout. Only for graveler to quickly turn around and attack again. And that started what almost looked like a game as Raichu kept jumping above graveler while graveler kept attacking from all directions. This would be an even game if it wasn't for the fact that gravelers speed kept increasing while Raichu's didn't.

That was until Ash noticed something that gave him an idea. Whenever the wall was behind Raichu and graveler attacked it would barely be able to turn before hitting the cave wall. So Ash waited for the chance to give his next order. And after three more attacks that chance came.

"Raichu, use slam behind it and add to its speed." Ash shouted to his partner. While Raichu didn't understand the plans he heard on his trainers tone that Ash had an idea and he trusted his partner enough to follow through with that very plan.

When graveler was once again about to hit Raichu the electric type once again jumped but this time with a flip where it slammed its tail in the opposing pokemons backside. That added it the gravelers momentum enough so that it couldn't stop before hitting the wall.

Raichu after seing what happened took some deep breaths since all the slamming and jumping had taken its toll on the little guy. What Raichu hadn't noticed was that graveler had actually become fast enough to roll up the cave wall and was going full circle.

Ash who noticed that reached out for his best friend screaming his name. Raichu hearing this looked at his friend who had a terrified expression, then he followed Ash's eyes and saw the approaching graveler. Unfortunately to late as it was already to close to dodge.

The next moments looked like slow motion to Ash who was starting to despair. He saw how Raichu gradually adopted an expression of terror as the large rock approached. He saw how his hand kept reaching out for his partner even though he knew he would not get there in time. He didn't care though, even though logic told him it was impossible to reach there in time and that even if he reached there was nothing he could do he still tried his absolute best. He had thrown logic and care out of his mind and now only had one thought.

'I need to save Raichu'

And as if some otherworldly power answered him he felt something in his hand. And before he could even notice the feeling it left out his open palm, and with the feeling that left came a blue fire looking ball. The blue ball flew through the air before hitting the ground in front of graveler.

That created a hole in the gravelers path that made it change direction. And this time it was unable to go up the wall it was approaching and instead it crashed right into it. A large hole opened up in the cave wall where the rock type hit where one could see the graveler with its face stuck in the wall. It was clearly conscious as it used its arms to try and push itself out of the wall but it was very much stuck there.

Ash after a few seconds of complete shock at what happened then decided to save those thoughts for later as he started ran up to check if Raichu was fine.

As it turned out Raichu was unharmed, only exhausted. The two hugged each other in relief as Raichu was now safe.

The two of them then heard the sound of rocks breaking and saw that the graveler was starting to free itself. Ash grabbed Raichu to run away with him but Raichu resisted.

Ash looked at his friend and saw determination burning in his eyes and understood what that meant. Raichu didn't want to take any more risks.

Ash nodded and started running away as Raichu once again started slamming the graveler this time making sure it was still stuck in the wall.

Raichu partially did this to keep his friends safe but another more selfish reason was simply out of sheer spite. He kept on hitting thinking to himself, 'harder, harder, harder.' Until it became a mantra constantly repeating.

Raichu started noting that some of gravelers back started taking actual damage and that just encouraged him to hit even harder. He kept going until something happened, his tail end became a shining gray color. Not much different from metal and when he hit with the tail this time with the thin end instead of the flat side it cut straight through the gravelers back and blood started flooding out.

Ash and Chansey who saw the entire thing from a safe distance was in awe at the display of power. Gravelers were known for having a high defense so the fact that Raichu straight up cut right through it was beyond impressive. And that thing with Raichu's tail was something completely new.

Raichu used his new technique to cut up graveler a few more times before running over to his friends who were looking at him with wide eyes.

"Seems I am not the only one with a new ability to test out huh?" Ash said a jokingly. Raichu made a happy "chu" in response.

The three walked away completely ignoring the now dead rock/ground type behind them.

_Ash's log:28_

_Me Raichu and Chansey have just entered the new lower level of the caves. My first impression was that it was a lot more water down here. I guess water types will be more common around these parts, should stay away from larger water sources in case of more gyarados. The three of us have now found a safe cave opening to camp for now and me and Raichu are gonna try out the new abilities we discovered. Oh right I forgot to write that part down, well in a fight against a graveler I shot some weird blue fire from my hands and Raichu made his tail look like metal. Anyway I will write more about these abilities after we get a good handle on them._

After putting the log down Ash looked up at his companions grinned and then stood up before saying "who's ready for some training?"

To that he got no answer since Raichu was asleep from exhaustion and Chansey was focused on healing him. It wasn't much healing considering it was only tiredness but she still watched over him, with quite a gentle expression. 'Might wanna keep an eye on that,' Ash though to himself.

Ash decided to let them be and walked a small distance away. The young boy raised one of his hands towards a rock and tried tried to shoot that ball again. Nothing happened.

He then decided that trying to call upon that energy first was a good idea so he sat down cross legged and held one of his hand in front of his face. He tried to remember the feeling he had in his hand earlier. He remembered that it felt like electricity was running through him but not hurting him. Once again he didn't feel anything no matter how he tried to put it into his hand. He then decided to try and feel the emotions he felt earlier, the absolute need to save Raichu.

This time he could feel the energy reappearing in his hand but instead of shooting it he decided to try and summon it still. It worked and it was like a blue flame in his hand. Ash then wanted to experiment and started making it move around his hand in a circle. He then tried to shape it and managed to draw out the ball like a stick, not a very even one but still got the right shape.

He stayed like that for quite some time just experimenting with how to move it around and to throw it and then re summon it. He then wrote it down in his analysis book.

He actually had two books he wrote in. One was the log where he wrote everything major that happened, the other was an analysis of the cave. Every pokemon got its own analysis where he wrote down as much information about them as possible, he kinda felt like he was building a pokedex but instead of writing about lore or rumors he wrote down his analysis of how to avoid and/or kill them. He also wrote down what they ate where they prefer to live, their intelligence, their normal hunting methods, how they work together etc.

He started writing them down for the sake of survival and he still does that but it has also become somewhat of a hobby of his now that is one of the few things he can do down there. Now he also had an entry of himself and these new abilities. He smiled to himself about how fun it was going to be to experiment with these powers.

* * *

**So this was a new chapter. Sorry that it took its time I have had some distractions irl and simply writers block.**

**So Ash have aura in this story but don't worry he will not become overpowered and make his own pokemon irrelevant. He will play more of a support roll in his team than an actual fighter. **

**So I honestly don't know much about aura in pokemon and the search results I've gotten is quite vague so I am sorry if I get some wrong. **

**-Octopie21 **


End file.
